While cleansing compositions can remove bacteria from skin, new bacteria can attach to skin when skin contacts a surface containing bacteria. It would be desirable to have a protective layer on the skin to block bacteria from attaching to skin. It would be desirable to have the protective layer deposited on skin during skin cleansing.